Keyblade Attraction: A Prequil to KH2
by SupahElias2004
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts, Sora and crew have to find the Door of Light, but Sora is being tormented by the one thing that is supposed to save everyone, the Keyblade. LotR is in it 'cause I can really see it incorperated in the storyline. WARNING: Spoilors
1. Taken by the Darkness

****

Keyblade Attraction

I do not own any Disney characters I might put in, or any SQUARE charas. But I do own this story, so where does that put me? Oh well. What I'm trying to say is: Don't copy my work!

Sora, Goofy, and Donald were walking down the long and winding path, making their way to this 'Door to the Light,

"Aw shucks Sora, I forgot to bring my pancakes from our last campsite!…Sora?" Goofy looked around, but Sora was no where to be found!

"Goofy," Donald said biting his lip, "Do you think he left us? Maybe he thought it was to dangerous…" The two looked everywhere, and they finally found him, in a bush, he seemed to be talking to someone,

"Precious, I know-I know, we will be there soon precious. And once we get there, we will return you to your master." he was saying,

"Sora! What precious?" Goofy shouted, getting Sora's attention,

"Huh?" Sora turned and shook his head, "I, I don't know. The last thing I remember, I was taking out my Oblivion Key chain…" it seemed that Sora was petting his Oblivion Keyblade,

"Sora," Donald started, "Do you think that key chain as a mind of it's own? It could be controlling you with itself, I mean, you found it at one of the darkest places we know!" Sora slowly turned his head to Donald, "And, maybe, I could carry it for you-share the load? Goofy and I see you carry that thing everyday, and it seems to be growing on you…" Sora looked at Donald with rage in his eyes,

"No! You want it for your OWN, don't you? I agree, Oblivion is evil. But I'm the one chosen for this job. It can't corrupt me, but it's corrupting you two…I don't want you to get hurt, so you should both stay as far away from me." Goofy looked like he had tears in his eyes,

"Sora, you have to fight it! Or we should jut get rid of that key chain altogether." Sora looked at Goofy, and then to his blade,

"Not yet. Without darkness, there'd be no light. And without light, there will be no dark. They both cooperate, so I will not get rid of it yet. When we get to the Door to the Light, we will rescue Riku and the King, and I will get rid of this burden. It's to powerful to keep in the hands of people." Donald shook his head fast,

"No Sora! Then the Heartless will be able to go into the hearts of each world!

"If the door opens, there will be no Heartess. Then I can get rid of this once and for all."

******

Almost Everyone was asleep, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, but not Sora. He was down by a river, and watching his KeyBlade by the light of the moon. He put on the Oathkeeper key chain to the Keyblade. It shimmered in white,

"My whole journey is near complete, but I don't think I'll survive this." he looked up, and behind him, there was Kairi,

"Sora," she said slowly, sitting beside him, "I know you're afraid, but you must not let the darkness overwhelm you, Keyblade Master…" Sora dipped his head down, and Kairi disappeared. This wasn't new for Sora actually, Kairi and Sora have a telepathic bind in them, so they know how the other one feels, and if they try, they how the other is,

"Kairi, you're right. And I can't let Donald and Goofy become overshadowed either. I must take this task alone." with that, he stood up, and left his companions…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be scarier, as Sora meets an unlikely ally. Kairi and Riku are to come yet.

Please review!


	2. Following to Doom

****

Chapter 2: Following the Master 

"Goofy! Goofy wake up!" Donald yelled at his snoring companion, "Goofy! Sora is gone!'

"Hm?" Goofy mumbled as he stretched, "Gone? Well, did he leave a note?" Donald groaned to his friend's incompetence,

"Sora's GONE! He went on his own!" Goofy suddenly jumped up, and took his shield, and began to run towards the path,

"Gwarsh! Our mission is to follow the Keyblade Master!!" Donald sighed, picked up his staff, and followed, 

"But, why'd he go?" Donald questioned,

"Donald, he's worried 'course!" Goofy chuckled, "He thinks we'll fall to the power of darkness!" the two went north.

*****

The two walked as far as they could, and paused to stare at something totally horrific,

"Donald…is that what I think it is?" Goofy said, cowering behind his shield, 

"Goofy. Do you really think that it could be true?" the two looked about 20 yards to their left. It was a big glob of Heartless! The turned and stared at the duo, and lunged…"Goofy!!!" but Goofy couldn't hear. He was trying to fight them, but at last he was defeated by these giant monsters. Donald turned, and looked at his attackers, and with a last hope, he screamed, "SORA!" before he was taken. 


	3. The Nightmare Before

****

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Before Pt. 1

Sora was walking in disgust of himself. He used to think that his friends gave him power, and his heart too. But now, everything was different. He had to use his heart to save Riku, and go home. Love, care, joy, it didn't matter anymore. He was going home, and with Riku too. Then he could forget about being the Keyblade Master, forget leaving his home, and live in peace, then, he looked to his left, and saw a load of Heartless,

"Finally some action! You won't stop me from getting to that door!" he took out his Oblivion, an grinned, "Precious will make sure you don't go, isn't that right precious?" he began to stare into his Keyblade, and made himself very vulnerable. Suddenly, he was attacked by a horrible force…

******

****

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Before Pt. 2

"Don't take it!" Sora screamed as they chained him up. Others held the Keyblade and examined it, "Don't take my pr-" then he was cut off. He looked ahead of all of them, and there he saw a small hooded man. He took out something from his pocket, it was a Keyblade!

"Firaga!!" he shouted to all of the Heartless, and in a blind of red, they were gone, and the hooded man revealed himself, it was King Mickey! He looked at Sora, and frowned, "Sora, you might as well admit it, you're closing your heart to darkness. It's that key chain, Oblivion. It's eating away at you,"

"Well then, why don't you take it? I see how it's taking me." Mickey looked at Sora's outstretched hand, holding the little key chain,

"I-I can't. I'm just as vulnerable. Before you go any further, it must be let go. But how can we get rid of it?"

"Waitaminute! First tell me how you got here!" 

"Sora, there is another person besides Ansem who seeks eternal darkness. He grabbed hold of all the Heartless once Ansem was destroyed, he took his chance, and grabbed the darkness that was so exposed at the time. As a matter of fact, he's a Heartless himself! Anyways, he is very weak now, because since I didn't know where the Door to the Light was at the time, I couldn't lock it, and you don't know now, so you couldn't lock it! He opened the Door seeking a great and mighty hoard of demons, but instead, he released me."

"And Riku?" but Mickey frowned,

"I ran for the exit, with your friend following me, but he was taken by the one who opened it. You see, Riku is very strong when he's in the dark, but not in the light. He is a perfect puppet for all of those who seek destruction.


	4. The Heartless' True Power

****

Chapter 4: Heartless' True Power

"Goofy! Donald! I'm so glad you're ok!" Sora yelled to his sleeping friends, "Listen, I saw King Mickey last night, and then we started fighting Heartless, and I guess some survived. I'm glad you're ok. Hey, are you alive?" he shook Donald, and he slowly sat up,

"Sora…they took my staff," Donald mumbled, "They were drawn by my magic, and set a trap. What did you say about Rings and Nicky?" Sora rolled his eyes,

"King Mickey! I saw him and he set me straight. Listen, I know who we're up against. He's-"

"KING MICKEY?!" Donald shouted wildly, "He escaped? That's perfect! Where is he?" Donald said looking around,

"Mickey's ok. He went a few ways ahead to make sure our path is clear. Anyways, he told me there's a new villain, who's described as a sort of mummy looking guy. Anyways, he's captured Riku, and we're going to save him!" Donald paused, and turned to Goofy, who was still unconscious, 

"Wake up Goofy, we're going! Wake up!" but Goofy laid there. Donald checked his heart…it wasn't moving, "Goofy…" Sora looked at him, 

"No…the Heartless, did they-" he didn't go on, "Make sure. Make sure he's just passed out." Donald did a little CPR, but Goofy was limp, cold, and unmoving,

"Those stupid, evil Heartless…" Donald said angrily, "How could they?!"

"Come on, let's bury him."

****** 

Donald and Sora walked slowly towards the road, mildly staring at the butterflies, and the sun. Everything seemed so tranquil, quiet, and happy. The two felt quite opposite, they were built in with rage and madness, now with a new desire to destroy all of the Heartless and close the Door to end it all.


	5. Riku's Letter

****

Chapter 5: Riku's Story

I've been here, locked in another cage, for a few weeks. If you receive this letter, please give it to Sora, the Keyblade Master.

"I've made a few mistakes, mainly opening myself to darkness just out of my curiosity to view other worlds. But this is an oversight that has claimed my life. 

"When I entered Kingdom Hearts, my shell didn't come with me, because Ansem stole it to become a living, breathing, and humanlike creature again. I stayed in this Kingdom for a while, waiting for someone to find me, when Ansem came again to open it, and receive horrible darkness. Instead, he received a blinding flash of light, and somehow disappeared. I don't even know how it happened, but anyways, I finally understood that my shell was destroyed when Ansem 'died', and that this whole mess was my fault. I gave up, and then you came to save the day.

"The Door was opened, and the millions of Heartless inside were free to come out. When we closed it, I was assured that you would find the Door to the Light, and lock it. After that it'd be all over, and everything would be fixed, but I thought about all of this stuff before he came.

"He found the Door before you, and opened it. I tried my hardest to get out, expecting you to be on the other side, but He was there. Now I'm prisoner to this guy. He believes I am the greatest Heartless of them all, because I still have m heart, only it's poisoned and very weak. The only reason I haven't become a Heartless is that you and Kairi still know me, still believe in me. And you're keeping me from totally loosing it all. 

"If you find this letter, know that I'm not in the Dark anymore. I'm in a prison at Hollow Bastion. Get over here, this guy is trouble. He might be in your way if you want to seal the Door to the Light!"

With that, Riku threw his letter in a bottle he got from for breakfast, and tossed it out his window. He wasn't that high, but he knew if he tried to jump, he'd defiantly get caught. Anyways, it landed on some sort of Gummi Ship, which was aimed to Sora's whereabouts. This spacecraft had some sort of power to break through the walls that closed off every planet. Riku watched as his letter was taken by a Defender Heartless, Riku had to think quickly,

"Hey! Heartless! Whatever you do, don't give that to Sora! It might kill him!" the stupid entity scratched his head, and tossed the bottle into the spacecraft. 


	6. The First Challenge

****

Chapter 6: First Enemy

Sora, Donald, and Pluto strolled on a road that never seemed to end. They had a funeral for their good friend, and they felt horrible. If you were to get near the three, you would feel the sadness flowing everywhere. Sora felt the worst too. He was strong enough, he could have saved Goofy. 

__

My Keyblade is powerful enough to get rid of those Heartless who killed him. I could have gotten rid of them, I mean, isn't that what it's made for? Isn't it the Keyblade's destiny to save and destroy all evil? Donald didn't feel any better, he too had lost a friend, and his staff,

"Maybe, maybe our journey meant nothing at all?" Donald muttered sadly,

"Aw, don't say that. Goofy wouldn't want us to think that way. He'd want us to try our hardest to lock the Door to the Light. We have to go on, get rid of this enemy, save Riku, and close the door. That's on our to-do-list." Sora said counting his fingers. He looked up, "Then, won't Goofy come back to life? If the door locked away forever, won't everything the Heartless destroyed come back?" Donald's eye's widened, and smiled, which is a big thing, for him,

"Of course! Goofy will wake up, in his gra-" suddenly, stopped, and turned around, "We gotta save Goofy!" Donald began to run, but Sora stopped him,

"We've been walking for 2 days from the gravesite. We'd waste time going back. He'll awake, and then find his way out. Ok, here's my promise: When all of this is settled, instead of going back home automatically, we'll go here and get him."

******

Sora went into his sleeping bag, and was about to fall asleep, when Kairi began talking,

"Sora! I'm so glad you're ok, but, you brought your friends, and one died. I'm so sorry about Goofy. Sora,"

"Kairi, I know I made a mistake. I should have stayed with my friends, not go alone. They aren't going home like I thought before, and now I have to protect the two that are left."

"Ok. I miss you at home. Everyone's there, and they think that they just woke up from the storm. Tidus got his dad to buy him a real sword! Last time you saw him he was 12, but now he's 14. Hey, when's your 16th Birthday?" Sora shook his head,

"I remember, I was 14 when I left. When I got to Neverland, I turned 15, but I was so busy, I forgot! I'll be 16 in a few months." Kairi smiled, turned around, and dissolved away.

******

Sora woke with a start, he was laying below a loud plane! Quickly, he grabbed Donald who was still sleeping, and pulled him out of the way before the spaceship hit him,

"HEY! Who are you?!" Sora said taking out his Keyblade, he looked at it, seeing that it was still on Oathkeeper mode. Before the door opened, he decided to switch to Oblivion, since it was stronger. Out came a Defender, "Finally! More Heartless! Say you're prayers!" He lifted Oblivion, "_Graviga_!!" He quickly hit the Defender, but it blocked the move easily,

"Auraghaugh!" it yelled, and pulled out a Mage Staff, 

"Hey! Donald's staff!" he was cut off,

"_STOPAGA_!" it chanted, and Sora was frozen in time instantly, "HARHAHRHARA!" it yelled loudly, loudly enough to wake up a duck…

"My Staff!!" He yelled, staring at his 'Save the Queen' beauty, "Oh…you're gonna get it! That's MY Staff!" he jumped onto the Heartless, and quickly started hitting it's weak spot, it's back, "AAAARHG!" he screamed, and finally punched through the shell, and inside, was an ugly black ghost, "AAARRGH!" Donald screamed to it, as he grabbed it, pulled it out, and began stamping on it with all his power, when he was done, he looked at the dead Heartless, and took the staff from the limp hands, and smiled in victory, 

"Wow, remind me not to make you angry!" Sora said wakening from his frozenness, "Hey, what's that thing in the Defender's Lion Shield mouth? It's a bottle!"

"You take care of that, I think I have an idea with this thing…look! This ship is loaded with symbols used in Hollow Bastion! This came from there, so it came from another world! We can take it there!" he looked at Sora with pride, but he saw that Sora was deeply engulfed in this letter.


	7. BIG Mistake

****

Chapter 7: Big Mistake

The Grave of Goofy is silent. It lays next to the same small stream Sora sat by not to long ago. The whole area was deathly quiet, that is, until a strange hooded man appeared from dark smoke,

"Hm…" he said in a low voice, "'Here Lies Goofy-May he rest in peace'. So, the Heartless finally got rid of one of those thorns then! His shell is unoccupied, while his soul 'rests' somewhere else. It seems his heart was to strong to be easily taken by the darkness, so his spirit is now at the one place that supposedly will keep him there forever. The Keyblade Master is getting close to Goofy's chi, and will meet him at Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem took off his hood, reveling a ghostly figure of the once powerful King, "This might be a stretch, but I cannot let him back in his body, so I will occupy it myself…." 

Ansem took off his robe, and threw his ghostly self into the ground to find the shell, but his greed to become fully alive again made him forget that Goofy might not be unoccupied, and then he found the box, a pathetic attempt for a coffin, and he entered the small space, and stared at a cold and somewhat dead Goofy…

"There you are my minion, now you belong to me!" he tried jumping into him, but couldn't! He tried again and again, and came back up to the surface, "Why-I was wrong! Goofy-his spirit is still in his body! I assumed that Goofy did die, but he is merely unconscious, and-I…I do recall him snoring! His friends buried him alive!

****** 

Goofy woke up from his coma, with no memory of Ansem ever trying to take his body,

"Sorry Sora-Donald, I ate the pancakes-" he said mumbling, "and…I didn't defeat the Heartless," he slowly opened his eyes, and saw the dark abyss, "Gwarsh, heaven sure is dark at this hour!" he turned around, and gasped, "Oh no! I went to the _other_ place!!!" he began shaking and he put his hand forward, to touch cold cardboard, "I've been a good person! I don't deserve this!" he groaned, and moved his hand around, to touch his shield! "Wow! Maybe I am in heaven, only there's a power outage!" he picked up his shield and began hitting at the cardboard, and finally opened it, revealing dirt, "Waitaminute! I'm alive! EARTH!" he rubbed his hands on the cold, wet soil, and smiled, but instantly he turned into a frown, "I was buried! Donald and Sora must think I'm dead, aw man! Dumb muddlin' Heartless. And, how far am I from the surface? _Gulp!_ I'll never make it to the top alive, and my oxygen supply will run out!" so thinking quickly, he took the point of his 'Save the King' and used it as a spade and shoveled upwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to Ansem? Will he ever find a body for his keep?

Will Goofy make it to the top?  
If he does, how will he find Sora and Donald when they're already about 20 miles away?

Will Sora loose his Keyblade Attraction?  
Where's Mickey, and what is he doing?

Will Riku get his answer, and watch Sora walk into Hollow Bastion to destroy this strange mummy man?

And what about Kairi? Will she help Sora to make a decision that will change his life and his quest forever?


	8. Goofy's Hesitance

****

Chapter 8: Goofy's Hesitance 

Sora was very, very excited. All he needed to do is defeat one more person, and then it's home free,

"I wish Goofy was here to see this news," Donald mumble sadly as they boarded the shuttle,

"Well, since we do have this, I guess we could make a stop and tell him," Sora said solemnly. Donald shook his head, so they took the spaceship first to the grave…

******

Goofy had to throw up when he got to the top. He had swallowed probably two cups worth of dirt, but he was glad to see the sun again,

"Wahoo!!" Goofy said in his goofy way, "I'm alive!" but things started to go wrong quickly, he was sick, alone, tired, dirty, and hungry. And there wasn't a hotel in sight, "Gwarsh, maybe I should have tried harder against those Heartless." Goofy muttered, 

"No. They knew you were alive, they just left you because they knew you weren't strong enough to help them," Ansem said in his mysterious robe,

"Huh? No! I'm strong enough! They just thought I died."

"That's what you think, imbecile. How many times has Donald yelled at you? How many times has Sora told you to stay while he went on his adventures with others?" Goofy shuddered,

"But, Sora's my friend. He wouldn't want to leave me here."

"Here to make sure you don't get in his way," Goofy suddenly figured it out,

"So, if I was stronger, I'd be able to go with him?" Ansem grinned,

"Yes you can. Just open your heart, and all the strength you need." Goofy stuttered, 

"But-but…that's what we're against! We don't want to open our hearts to darkness!"

"Light, Darkness? It's like weakness, and power." Ansem needed Goofy's body, and he knew he was weakening,

"No. Sora said-"

"Sora left you in the dirt Goofy. He left to take the task alone."

"Donald, is Donald in danger?"

"Yes! And to save him, you must open your heart to darkness!"

"Oh no he won't!" said two voices from behind. Ansem turned around, and was plummeted under the force of the starship, Goofy first looked surprised, but then he decided to make sure Sora is good, 

"Goofy!" Donald yelled as he jumped on his buddy, "You're alive! But how?" Sora wasn't far behind, and went over to his friend,

"So, how'd you get a round trip from the afterlife?" he said grinning, 

"Well. I wasn't dead. The heartless didn't kill me. They put me in this coma." Goofy answered, and Donald's eyes widened,

"I-I'm so sorry Goofy. We didn't mean to. We, we thought you died. Please forgive us." Donald pleaded, 

"'Pologie accepted! So, Sora, I guess you aint going alone after all!"

"Well, it started when I met King Mickey…"


	9. The Story Foretold from Hollow Bastion

Note: This Chapter is based off of 'Arwen's Fate' and 'The Story Foreseen from Lorien' from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I know, this is a wonderfully HUGE rip from it, but those scenes were very put together, and they can be arranged easily to fit the Final Fantasy's cast's feelings on all of this. 

****

Chapter 9: Council of Fantasy

Aries, Cid, Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie sat in their cell in the dungeons of Hollow Bastion,

"I-I don't get it. Everyone was together, and everything was perfect. But then he came. It ended so swiftly." Aries sighed, and looked at her friends and Cloud, "The power of the Enemy is growing. Hollow Bastion has been unleashed. His eye is on Sora, the one person who stands in his way. He senses that the Keyblade is close.

"The strength of the Key Bearer is weakening. In his heart, he begins to understand…" Aries stopped darkly. Yuffie looked at her, 

"Listen. There is still hope, you got to believe me." Aries sighed again,

"The quest will claim his life." Aries said slowly, but Yuffie shook her head,

"Please, everything will turn out ok." she said assumingly, 

"Yuffie, if all you believe goes on planned, and Sora returns with his task completed, you still will never see him again, as he will go to his world forever." Yuffie took a small breath, 

"Then-then I choose to be there with him, a normal life. There's still hope left." everyone took a deep breath, and Aries started up again,

"I have seen into the future. You know this, Cloud, Our time is over." Cloud nodded,

"I have seen this also, and I have the same worries. We have only one place to go, the White Sanctuary. We and our people will be safe there." 

"That's acceptable," Leon said, "but- how can we get there from here? The harbor is all the way to the Rising Falls." Cloud nudged Cid,

"Cid. You still have that explosive gummi that you put in your mouth so we could escape if it got to dangerous, right?" Cid nodded,

"I can get us out of here. But it will be tricky," he turned the wall, and spit out his gummi block, and the wall gradually melted away, "Quickly lets go." 

******

Yuffie walked with all of the prisoners to the harbor, and looked at it, 

"I do not wish to leave this place." she said out loud, and turned, Cloud grabbed her,

"There is only death here," he said half dramatically, 

"I choose death then." and with that, she ran back to Hollow Bastion,

"Cloud, it's time." Cid said as they walked into a secret entrance through the Rising Falls.

-----------------------------------------

Yes, I know, I stole a little of the LoTr, and yeah, Yuffie has a crush on Sora.


	10. Rise to Fall

****

Chapter 10: Rise to Fall

"Sora, I'm glad we're all safe and sound." Donald said as they flew around in space, "All we need to do now is quietly tiptoe to Hollow Bastion, get rid of that Mummy guy, save Riku, and get rid of that key chain. Hmm…I wonder how?" Sora turned, and said,

"Listen, I don't think we need to get rid of Oblivion. There's a huge chance that we'll be able to afterwards." Sora relaxed and looked out his window, "Hey, what's that? It's a planet! Goofy, what does this ship say about it?" he looked to Goofy, who was laying there sleeping, "GOOFY!" Goofy shook hard and finally opened his eyes, "Goofy, what does this ship say about this planet?"

"Ok! Now, let's see here… … …well, um, that's Twilight Town, and we can't get in there, because the only entrance is from Hollow Bastion's port from the Rising Falls." Goofy said reading his manual,

"What? I don't remember there being a port in Hollow Bastion! What else does it say?"

"Um…it's also known as the White Sanctuary. Because mystical humans and legendary figures found sanctuary in this town." Donald, who was very quiet, suddenly became very noisy, 

"WHITE SANCTUARY! Oh my-that's gotta be where the Door to the LIGHT is! Come on, we have to get to Hollow Bastion, quick!" 

* * * * * * 

In Hollow Bastion, Riku was becoming impatient, 

"My execution is in one day, and Sora isn't here yet. If he doesn't hurry, I'll have to go to the White Haven. One of the prisoners even stayed behind to make sure I get a good chance to make it. All I have to do is drop. But that's just what the Heartless want me to do, so they can have fresh meat once they see my dead body." he sat on the windowsill, as if ready to jump, "And he's not making it any easier. He's in the Great Hall, biding his time. If Sora hadn't locked the door yet, he'd have almost all the power he needs." 

"HEY! We hungry. You die NOW!" said a Green Mage stepping into the dungeon room, 

"Well, forget about thoughts!" Riku said jumping. The fall was long, but Yuffie caught him at the last second,

"Well, I was waiting for you!" she said impatiently, "Oh well. Listen, change of plans, I'm not going to the White Haven. We're waiting here for Sora." Riku looked confused, but he shrugged,

"Well, he should be here any minute, and so should all of the Heartless. I jumped, so now they're going to find me." Yuffie nodded and the two escaped to the Library.

The Library was rarely used, and no Heartless dared go in there, because of the high amount of lightness,

"Riku, we should be safe in here. Only the strong Heartless dare go in here. And even they don't usually enter the Library." Yuffie said as she rushed to the window, "If Sora comes, I might be able to see him from here." 

"I need a weapon." Riku said anxiously, "I need something to fight with."

"Don't fight, read." she said, still staring out the window, grabbed a random book, and tossed it at Riku.

* * * * * *

Night on the Spaceship…

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Sora said to his Oblivion key chain, "I don't need you. When we get to Hollow Bastion I'll find a way to send you back." 

"No. You need me." said a voice, "I give you power. Without me, the Door will not seal. I am the dark to the light."

"No! You're weakening me. I know that I need my heart to not fall into darkness while on this mission."

"Then toss me into the universe. Throw me into space." 

"N-no! I couldn't. You'd fall into the wrong hands."

"I knew it. You know that you are weak without me. Do not destroy me, instead, take the Keyblade and murder Him."

"I'll get rid of this mummy, but you aren't going to. You'll stop me."

"I only wish to see him, to see the darkness! You do too, you are curious as I."

"I'm not curious. I just want to go home!" and with that, it all stopped, yet the outcome is a weakened Keybearer. His heart is deceiving him. The longer he holds Oblivion, the sooner he is to horrid defeat… 


	11. Where once was Love

****

Chapter 11: Where Once was Love

Sora landed back at Hollow Bastion, just ready for the gathering,

"Ok Donald, Goofy. Here we make our stand. We'll defeat Him, save Riku, get rid of Oblivion, and then, with him with us, go to the Door to the Light. Ok?" Goofy dumbly nodded, but Donald shook his head,

"Sora, tell me how you're going along with destroying the Oblivion key chain."

"Um…well. I was thinking of putting it back where I found it…" Donald shook his head again, 

"To easy for enemies to find. If they have a key chain, they have the abilities to forge another Oblivion Keyblade." 

"Fine, then we could…um, I got it! We could put it in the Zone of Darkness. All I have to do is unlock it, put it in, and then lock it again."

"To unlock it, we'd need that one Keyblade that Riku had." Goofy said quickly, "But it mysteriously disappeared when you unlocked your heart. Where is it?" Sora shrugged.

******

Destiny Islands…

"Hi Tidus! Good to see you." Kairi said walking on the beach, 

"Hey Kairi! Have you had any visions recently?" he chuckled,

"Well, of course I have. It's about Sora." he became dead quiet, "He doesn't think he'll make it home. He's going to Hollow Bastion to save Riku and some other things, but his Oblivion key chain, you know, the one I was talkin' about? It's eating at him, it's trying to trick Sora into allowing his heart to fall into darkness." Kairi laid down, and looked at the setting sun, "Now I finally know what's going on. Sora's doing this for us, Tidus. For all of us at Destiny Islands. Not for King Mickey, not for Donald or Goofy, but for _us_." she ducked her head and cried,

"Kairi, I didn't know. Sora's doing his best. And he'll come back to us. We'll never leave our island again." He laid down too, and they both watched the sun set.

******

Sora jumped out of the ship, feeling dizzy. He felt like something bad just happened, but he couldn't remember what it was. He felt sadness, and quietness. And suddenly, he saw Destiny Islands…

It was nighttime, but Sora was sure that he was at Destiny Islands again. Kairi's feelings must have been so strong, that she pulled Sora back,

"Hello? Anyone there?" he shouted, but there was no answer. He looked at his hands, and saw that they were ghostly and transparent. His body was back at Hollow Bastion, but his spirit was home. 

He smiled and ran to the beach, and stopped suddenly. He felt joy, anger, and sadness. Kairi and Tidus were laying on the beach, and looking at the stars,

"Look Tidus, see that star over there? That's Traverse Town. I was there once. With, Sora." Sora was glad to hear his name, but then he heard Tidus,

"Kairi. Don't start crying again, ok? We'll make it through, whatever it takes." Sora became frozen solid. Feeling darkness cover over him, bind him. He turned and ran, he ran away,

_Back to Hollow Bastion. Back to Hollow Bastion_. He thought to himself, and finally, woke up in the Launching Bay at Hollow Bastion.

"Sora! We're so glad that you're ok!" Goofy cheered,

"Oh, hey." Sora said waking up. This had to have been a dream, it just HAD to be a dream,

"Sora, your face is pale! Listen, Heartless are all around us. We have to be very quiet, or they'll wake up." Sora frowned, and then made a devilish grin. He took out the Oblivion key chain and said,

"Well then, let's start getting rid of them." 


	12. Don't Say Goodbye

****

Chapter 12: Don't say Goodbye

Sora climbed up the winding staircases to the Chapel, which would lead him to the Grand Hall. Beating Heartless after Heartless, Sora ran, accompanied by Goofy, Donald, Riku, and Yuffie. Actually, Sora didn't know Riku or Yuffie was there. He actually woke up and ran,

"Sora!" Yuffie called, but Sora seemed to be deaf, "Sora you have to get ready! We're going to get to the Chapel very soon." Riku, who was right behind him, yelled.

"Stop! Sora! Be prepared for the worst. If you don't slow down, you're going to run face on into a total collision!" Sora stopped, and turned around,

"Collision or no collision, I'm going to kill whoever's trying to mess me up, and I don't mind if-"

"Kill? Sora, that's a dark thing to say, you shouldn't say that." Donald said worriedly,

"Donald, dark or no dark, I'm going to stop him. Oblivion will enjoy it, won't he?" he held his Oblivion Keyblade high, 

"Sora, I don't really want to do this but-" he took out his wand, "_Blizziga!_" he shouted, freezing Sora in his tracks, "If he was prepared, he could have dodged it easily. Sorry Sora, but you have reached your limits." Donald sighed as he looked at Sora, in a shell of ice,

"Donald! You shouldn't do that to the Keyblade Master! I'm sure he knew what he was doing." Goofy said panicking. Riku looked at Sora,

"Be grateful you didn't kill him, Donald. So what to do now? When we defrost him, he should be ok, right?" Donald shrugged,

"The Oblivion key chain has been eating and eating away at Sora. Sora's not himself, but is in some sort of hypnotized state. Who knows if he'll ever return. All we can do now is take the key chain while he's frozen, and get rid of it ourselves." Yuffie finally caught up, 

"You stopped him! I was so worried for a sec. Listen, I have an idea on how we can get rid of that key chain. Let's take it to the White Sanctuary! Everything that goes in there, never comes out." 

"Well, that's a good idea. We'll put the Oblivion into the boat, send it to the White Sanctuary, and we'll be done with it." Riku said,

"_Firaga!_" Donald chanted and brought Sora back to normal. He laid there silently, 

"Gwarsh Donald, I hope you didn't kill him!" Goofy muttered, but Sora shook a bit, and opened his eyes,

"Guys…I-I'm so sorry. The last thing I remember was waking up, then I grabbed the Keyblade and-and then, then he came. He's been haunting me forever. Oblivion is under control by Ansem. He's not dead. He can see me whenever I use the Keyblade. He uses it to-to put me under some spell, but that's only happened a few times. He's also unleashing darkness from it, and for some reason, it's so strong, I couldn't defeat it. Last night, I had a dream about Destiny Islands that pretty much took all of my, my light away. I tripped and fell in hopeless downfall. I have to get rid of it as fast as I can." he looked at Oblivion, 

"You deceived and lied. You aren't my precious, you're my enemy."

Not to far away, Ansem was in a trance, 

"No…no…don't leave me, I am your greatest weapon!" he shouted,

"No, you are my greatest enemy, Ansem. You will never EVER get in my way again!" with that final remark, Ansem was shoved backwards, and his gaze through the Oblivion was gone.

******  
The White Sanctuary was filled with people, mainly people who had escaped from Ansem's evil. This bustling town was always at Twilight, because for some reason, this planet never rotated. While Aries was busy picking flowers near the dock, she noticed a boat coming in. It was a small boat with a tiny envelope. Aries picked it up, and opened the letter, revealing the Oblivion key chain,

"Oh my! I didn't even think of this. Sora discarded the Oblivion in the one place where it can be forever. All the evil wouldn't dare to come here, because then they could never rule the worlds, just this one. It will be safe here.

******  
Kairi was sitting on the beach, alone,

"Sora, the darkness is almost gone! You're getting better! I'm so happy that your curse is uplifted. But-you're still sad, something went wrong last night, you haven't fully healed. Don't worry though, I'll help you along your journey. All you have to do in return is come home." Tidus walked towards the beach,

"Kairi! How's Sora?" he yelled to her, 

"He's gotten better. I'm really happy."

Sora, who've gotten better since last time, went to Destiny Islands,

"So Kairi, um, to celebrate, can I um-err, are you busy Friday?" Sora stopped again, 

"Um, no. Why?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering if-" Kairi looked past Tidus, and saw Sora,

"SORA!" Kairi pushed Tidus back and ran up to Sora, "Sora, I'm so glad you're here. I make visits to you a lot of time, and now you're here! Sora…" Tidus blinked, and saw Kairi hug nothing, 

"Kairi, I'm-surprised." Sora said perplexed,

"What is it?"

"Well, you and Tidus…" Kairi let go of Sora, and bit her lip,

"Oh, Sora, we're just friends. Don't worry…"

"I shouldn't, but-Kairi, I saw you last night." Kairi looked even more scared,

"Oh!" she blushed, "Well, you know, I was worried. Tidus was just there to comfort me…"

"He kissed you." Kairi gasped,

"Sora, I didn't mean to, I was so sad…you have to believe me!" Sora shook his head, and turned around, "I'm sorry Sora! Is this why you're not fully healed? I-I…" Sora stopped, and turned around, "Sora I…love…" but by that time Sora had disappeared back to Hollow Bastion, "Sora! Don't say goodbye!" 

------------------------------------------------------------

Sad story I know. While I was writing this final chapter, even I had to resort to listening to 'Simple and Clean' to find the right story. But next chapter, Yuffie takes the rebound…


	13. Don't Say I didn't Try

****

Chapter 13: Don't Say I Didn't Try

Sora was so happy that he was ridden of the key chain,

"Everyone, the Keyblade Attraction is over. I can finally finish this quest." he said relaxing, but Goofy said,

"You were just frozen Sora, we should get you back to the Library and try again tomorrow. We need a perfect start if we want to stand a chance." Sora nodded,

"Good point. Let's take this day to relax now that one of my burdens is finished." he said smiling, "Oh, and does anyone have any food?"

Yes, it was a joyous day in Sora's outside, but inside, Sora was just as weak as before. Kairi was gone. He knew how far away she really was,

_I told her that I will always be there with her. I told her, directly: 'I'm always with you too'. How did I know that in reality I was actually over 1,000 miles and 2 barriers away from her? I might as well forget her. She is just a memory. _Sora was in the library, eating the stolen Heartless food of slop and gravy. It was his best mean since he left home, but he sure didn't think so.

******

Yuffie sat next to Sora, and they talked all day,

"Wow, we're so much similar." Yuffie said happily as they ate, "Hey Sora, remember a long time ago, when I returned to Hollow Bastion and you were all surprised to see us? Well, remember what happened that night, before you left?"

"No, it's all a blur to me, what happened?" Yuffie chuckled,

"We had dinner, not a very good dinner. But we said our final goodbyes, and then you said-after we talked all night long-that you'd come back, right? Heh, I remember when I thought you were a brat. But, times have changed." Sora blinked, and then he blinked again. He finally stuttered,

"Well…-well at least I kept my promise." the two chatted away for about three hours or more.

******

Later that Night…

"Guys! I know a great place where we can rest until we're ready to face him!" Yuffie said excitedly as they sat in the library, "While we were runnin', I found this door that led to a room filled with beds and everything! I suspected that it was a guest room that Ansem had before he turned bad." 

"Good idea, the last time I slept in a bed was-" Sora stopped, "The last time was when we were on our gummi ship, before it blew to smithereens when Kingdom Hearts was destroyed. That was 2 weeks ago." Donald let out a sigh of relief,

"What Sora's trying to say is: YES!"

******  
Later that night, Sora was sleeping happily in his bed, when Yuffie gradually walked to his side. Sora slowly opened his eyes,

"Y-Yuffie?" he whispered, "This must be a dream or something 'cause-" Yuffie grinned,

"Then it's a good dream, right?" 

"Sora no!" Kairi shouted running to Sora's bed, "Sora! What the HECK!?" Sora turned his head and had a frightened look,   
"Kairi I-" Yuffie, who didn't see Kairi, thought Sora was still dreaming, 

"Sora…wake up…" she said,

"Sora, Sora please, tell me what's going on." she wailed,

"No idea, but this dream is-"

"IT'S NOT A DREAM!!" Yuffie and Kairi yelled, "THIS IS REAL!" The two slapped Sora's cheeks and turned around, leaving him there, alone and confused, but then his poor slow mind understood,

"Kairi, don't think that I didn't try and stop her." he whispered,

"I saw you. You didn't even try anything." she said angrily, "I thought that when you saw me making MY mistake you'd not do the same. But I was wrong."

"Well at least we didn't kiss."

"Well at least we even knew each other!"

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I was…depressed." Kairi felt a sudden deja-vou,

"Sora, just tell me." she said slowly, "With Yuffie, are the feelings mutual?" Sora shook his head,

"Just today we were friends. I don't know what had gotten into Yuffie…"

What Sora didn't know is that Yuffie could hear the whole thing, and sighed,

"I guess we aren't ready to be a couple yet. He still thinks he'll see Kairi again. _Sigh_, the poor Keybearer."


	14. These Tears We Cry are Falling Fray

****

Chapter 14: These Tears We Cry **are Falling Fray**

Sora woke,

"Hm…everything in my dream felt so weird, like, as if it was really happening. Oh well." he sat in his bed and put on his shoes, "Everyone's gone. They must be in the Library having breakfast."

"Not everyone is eating, young Keybearer." said a deep voice. Sora turned-and saw the coated unknown, "The Gathering is starting soon. You should get ready." he said,

"The Gathering? Who's coming? Who are you?" 

"You will know in the future. We will meet at the outside of the Chapel," he tossed Sora some dark-looking clothes, "to be prepared, wear these." Sora blinked,

"You're voice, it's so familiar. Wait-are you the mummy?" but Unknown just laughed a menacing, dark laugh,

"Let's just say I'm already out of your way." he chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

******  
Another Unknown appeared at a place that was still dark. By the surroundings, it looked like 'The End of The World'. He came out in front of a rock, and looked to see who was in front of him, and it was even _another_ Unknown, the other one looked at him,

"He looks just like you." it mysteriously muttered, 

"Sora? Don't worry, that'll all change…"

******

Twilight Town was raining in the morning. Dark clouds were just beginning to cover it. Another Unknown stepped into the arena. He held Oblivion…the key chain was stolen from Aries somehow! And to make it worse, he too had a Keyblade to put the key chain in,

"Where's Sora? Where's Sora?" he muttered under his breath. For some reason, he had to find him.

  
******

Sora put on his outfit, and stepped outside, as if in a daze. He stepped into the Library, and looked at Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie. They all looked a bit sad, 

"Sora…" Yuffie said darkly, "They're coming. It's the Gathering. These weirdoes from all over are coming to Hollow Bastion for some reason. And Riku-" Donald stepped in, 

"Riku left. Last night. And this morning, we checked the remaining boats to the White Sanctuary and we figured out that one has left. He either left to go there, or he was taken there.

******  
Riku was hypnotized. Not knowing a thing he was doing, he held a little star shaped key chain in his hand. Oathkeeper. Once again, Riku was taken by the darkness, or was he? Everything was confusing.

He entered the dripping wet city, and was confronted by the same Unknown that was there previously, 

"You. Give me that key chain." Riku undoubtedly gave it to him, "Now, see the tallest building right there? Go to the top of it, I might need your assistance. Take this blindfold as well, you don't want to be known around here, especially by those characters, Aries, Cloud, Cid, Leon."

Unknown held two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Who knows why? He stepped through the empty and wet city, and was confronted by a swarm of Heartless,

"Where's Sora?" he said again, and began fighting. 

Atop, Riku took off his blindfold, 

"I've been fooled? Why am I here?" He looked down, and saw someone fight Heartless, "Sora! He's here too. He'll know what's going on." The rest you know.  
  
******  
"Sora, what's with the funky outfit?" Goofy asked as they climbed the stairs to the outside of the Chapel,

"No idea, I can barely remember this morning, until I went into the Library." 

They ran and saw someone…

"Hey! He reminds me of someone I've seen before…" Sora said, "Wait…his voice! It's ANSEM!" and with that, the three ran to him at top speed,

"Heartless! Come forth." he said as he raised his hand. And with that, Heartless came out of the ground.  
  
******

Kairi sat down on the beach. Something was wrong. Something really bad was going to happen…she looked out into the sea where the sky touched it, and saw something. Stars…they were falling,

"No! What's happening?!" she yelled worriedly. Tidus ran out next to her,

"Kairi, you're crying, what's wrong?" Kairi silently pointed to the sky, "Ohmygosh! What the heck? What's happening?" Kairi shook her head, 

"I don't know…Sora doesn't even know. But I know that something big is happening. I-I have to go to Sora now. He has to know what's happening!" in tears of worry, she took a deep breath, and disappeared in white light.

******

"Sora!" she yelled grabbing Sora's arm, "Sora. The stars are falling, look into the sky!" she cried pointing up,

"Kairi, I don't know what's happening, but get out of the way! Heartless!" he yelled getting rid of all of them, "Kairi, go home, NOW! You're safe there. Hurry! Listen, tell Tidus-" he was grabbed by a Heartless, and was bing pounded, "Tell him-I said hi!" and with that, Kairi turned around and ran home. What the heck was happening? Stars falling-The Gathering-This Duel bladed Keybearer-Ansem? Sora didn't know, and when all of the Heartless were defeated, he lunged at Ansem with his Keyblade, _Kairi!_ he thought, _I'm always with you too._

The End 


	15. Credits

'Keyblade Attractions: A Prequel to KH2' was a Kingdom Hearts story with The Lord of the Rings mixed in to add a little taste. As you might know, the last few chapters were from Emiliana Torrini's "Gollum's Song". And, the final 2 chapters were based on those mysterious previews SQUAREEnix has been feeding us. All of this is merely fiction on fiction. I'm positive the game will be much different than how I presume it. Especially no Kairi Sora Yuffie love triangles. In the Credits, I'll show you which KH character played the personalities of LotR characters.

Sora: Frodo/Gollum/Aragorn: As the 'Keybearer' he's obviously the Frodo of the Kingdom Hearts world. Also, he drools over Oblivion like Gollum. And finally, like good old Aragorn, he is in the middle of a love triangle.

Goofy: Silly Sam: "PO-TATE-OHS!" Goofy is the Sam who is funny and naïve gardener. Loyal to the Keybearer, Goofy will be there till the end with him, whether Sora likes it or not.

Donald: Serious Sam: For those of you who've seen the Return of the King, that Sam is Donald in this story. He's smart and only wants Sora to live and for the Door to the Light to be closed.

Oblivion: The One Ring: Being Lord Ansem's most dangerous weapon, this ring will destroy Sora if he doesn't get rid of it first.

Kairi: Eowyn/Arwen: Well, she's supposedly Eowyn because the place of Arwen is already taken. And the fact that she sort of loves Tidus. (go to Tidus to figure out why) Also, Like Eowyn, she's mortal. But the fact that many miles can't separate her and Sora is just like the Arwen and Aragorn side story in the LotR trilogy. And the fact that she's always sad.

Tidus: Faramir: I know, it's a bit of a stretch. But, in the books, Faramir and Eowyn fall in love. Since he's so important in this fan fiction, I decided to make him Faramir. 

Yuffie: Arwen/Eowyn: Everyone who has read this knows that she plays Arwen, because of how she talks and her feelings about Sora. But, she's also like Eowyn 'cause she hasn't known Sora as much as Kairi has, and that she's not so sad as Yuffie.  
Aries: Galadrial: Aries is the beautiful and all knowing Ancient who is very worried about poor Sora. She believes that his task will be his undoing. Who knows if her vision will come true? We'll know when we beat Kingdom Hearts 2.

Cloud: Elrond: Being the protector of Yuffie, Cloud wants her to come to the White Sanctuary where they can live in peace for the rest of their lives. He also, like Elrond, has the same fears for Sora.

Leon: Glorifindel: Don't ask me why, but I'm just using up elves as I go. As a matter of fact, I just thought that Leon could be ol' Glori.

Cid: Figwit: Random elf for him. 

Ansem: Sauron: The biggest villian of the story? Who knows. After he was defeated, he became a bodiless life source, just like Sauron. And it also asks the question, is he controlling this mummy or is the mummy controlling him?

Mummy**: **Sauromon: The mysterious man at the center of it all. Seems to be the total controller of Heartless, and seems to work for Ansem (see the Trailers) 


End file.
